Never Grow Up
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: There's a lot that they can claim they're used to. Acting like a family isn't one of them. Especially when Peter's involved. But they have to admit, they all care about their little brother.


**AN: So...yes, I know I don't need to do this right now with everything else I should be working on. But I'm going to anyways because I need something to write and everything else is just coming up blank for me right this second. **

**This chapter is actually inspired by Taylor Swift's song Never Grow Up, which I absolutely adore. It's amazing.**

**Enjoy, guys.**

Silence had finally fallen over the house from all the crying and screaming and fighting that had been there only a few minutes previous. Now, Alfred watched as Arthur finally removed himself from trying to get the youngest of the family to calm down.

Peter wasn't there often, usually going to spend time with Tino and Berwald, who acted as godparents to him, but when he was Alfred knew to expect a lot of things. Not once had he expected _Arthur_ to finally get over his issues with his youngest brother.

Alfred looked at him with a faint smile. "I never thought I'd see the day."he commented softly.

Arthur gave him a look and closed the door softly behind him. "Neither did I."he admitted, glancing back at the door. "He's just..."

"Trying to get you to pay attention to him. He wouldn't be as dramatic if you'd just...set some time aside for him. Like you did for Mattie and me years ago."Alfred finished, giving a knowing smile. "I _ran_ because it was _too much_ attention. And then you turn around and _never_ pay any attention to Peter?"

Arthur shook his head. "Don't ask me to explain."

"I'm not."  
The two were silent for a while, shifting to the sitting room with Matthew and Francis.

Francis gave them a smile. "Everything settled then?"

Arthur collapsed on the couch and sighed. "Depends on what you mean by settled,"he commented.

Alfred frowned. He didn't know what _that_ comment was about, but it had him curious.

Matthew noticed and spoke up. "Peter said something to him earlier, before you showed up, about how he can't wait to grow up,"he said softly.

Alfred deflated a bit, leaning back in his seat in surprise. "How could anyone say that..?"he asked cautiously.

Arthur snorted. "I asked the same thing when you said that to me when you were younger,"

"And I was an idiot for being so excited about it."Alfred deadpanned. "I wish I hadn't."

Matthew gave him a teasing smile. "Not that you matured too much since then,"

Alfred pushed him lightly, causing him to bump into Arthur.

"Hey now, you two."Arthur warned. "Don't start. It's finally calm around here."

That night was rather calm for the most part. Sometime around three in the morning, Arthur found himself getting woken by Peter in a panic.

Arthur blinked tiredly at the boy before he half smiled. "Bad dream?"he asked.

Peter gave a faint smile. "Yes."

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up, shifting so Peter could climb up.

Once he was settled, Arthur hummed until he heard the small boy's breathing even out.

It was so rare for Peter to come to him for anything. But it was nice, that was for sure.

The following morning, Peter woke up alone in Arthur's room. He slowly padded his way downstairs, only to be greeted by Alfred.

"Good morning, kiddo."Alfred said brightly, ruffling his hair.

Peter grinned at him. "Good morning!"he greeted.

Alfred smiled, kneeling down in front of him. "So, I heard about the comment you made to Arthur before I got here yesterday."he said. "Do we need to talk?"

Peter frowned. "What's wrong with what I said? I was being honest."

"Don't grow up too fast, kiddo. You'll regret it."Alfred said before he let Peter walk past him into the kitchen, moving out of the way.

Breakfast was a calm affair, thankfully.

Most of them were too tired to comment on much. The calm was a nice change, for sure. It felt like they were finally a family.

**Here ya go. Characterization is probably off. Since I'm kinda half paying attention, half watching the Sound of Music.**


End file.
